fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnarrk
'Gnarrk!!' : — Gnarrk's entire vocabulary ''' : '''Gnarrk is a Neanderthal and a Honorary Fusion, along with his friend and partner Kole : Character history The exact background of Gnarrk is unknown, though he is revealed to have been exposed to the modern world once before. This left him with a severe technophobia which remained with him until his meeting with the FusionFall Heroes. Kole and Gnarrk eventually teamed up and retreated into a subterranean prehistoric world still populated by dinosaurs, where they have remained ever since. Gnarrk can understand English but is unable to speak it. Kole and Gnarrk met the Fusions upon their attempt to apprehend Doctor Light, who had built a light collecting and amplifying machine to harness the power of the Arctic auroras. In short succession, Doctor Light and the Fusions crashed through the ice on the surface and found themselves in another world. The Fusions were immediately beset by a pack of raptors, from which Kole and Gnarrk rescued them. After introductions were made, Kole invited the Fusions for dinner; during this, Beast Boy got a little too friendly with Kole, prompting Gnarrk's jealousy. Gnarrk finally stormed out after Cyborg beat him at an eating contest. Soon after, Kole followed Gnarrk and reassured him that he's still her best friend and she'll never leave his side. Immediately afterwards, Kole was kidnapped by Doctor Light, who intended to use her crystal-based powers to run his machine. Gnarrk teamed up with the Fusions and followed them to the surface, where he, in face of Kole's plight, overcame both his innate fear of the surface world and his technophobia and aided the Titans bringing down the villain. For their assistance, Gnarrk and Kole were made Honorary Fusions. Soon afterwards, the Brotherhood of Evil set their plans in motion to capture young heroes around the world, and Kole and Gnarrk were fought Gizmo and Billy Numerous. Despite overwhelming odds they managed to hold their ground, and later joined Cyborg in the final assault against the Brotherhood's base. Personality As a Neanderthal, and also because of his bad experiences with the modern world, Gnarrk has a limited educational horizon. He is however, quite adaptable and can rise to any challenge, especially where Kole is involved. It is apparent that he values Kole more than just a friend and partner (it is unclear whether this feeling is reciprocated on Kole's part), and therefore he gets quite jealous and overly protective if someone gets too close to her. Though he is capable of understanding English, his vocabulary is extremely limited, consisting only of the word "gnarrk". Still, Kole is able to understand and communicate with him perfectly. Powers and abilities Gnarrk possesses no superhuman abilities as such. As a neanderthal, however, he possesses a high level of physical strength and endurance. From his living in a hostile environment he is also a skilled tracker and survivalist, and proficient especially with blunt weapons. He usually enters combat with Kole crystallizing herself and thus acting as an instant - and nearly indestructible - weapon. He is also immune to effects of the harsh cold New Zealand climate. Category:Characters Category:Males